


[podfic] Aiden Ford's Bad Day

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Truth Drugs, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic, Podfic, Stoned John Sheppard, but there's nothing wrong with Surmising, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which aliens don’t make them do it, because they’re already doing it; Sheppard gets high; and Ford may need to wash his eyes out – with bleach
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] Aiden Ford's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aiden Ford's Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231864) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Mission Fic, Alien Truth Drugs, Stoned John Sheppard, Don't Ask Don't Tell, but there's nothing wrong with Surmising, Fluff, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Fell Down A Hole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EI5xvjqdKDU), as performed by Wolfmother

 **Length:** 00:25:41

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Aiden%20Ford's%20Bad%20Day_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
